The Heir of The Blue King
by Animelyver15black0neko
Summary: 6 YEARS have passed after the Gallery incident happened.Ib has no memories,Garry was trapped in the gallery and Mary is gone.But,what do they mean as the "New King"?Is it Garry?Who is Sunny?And who is this mysterious guy who claimed Garry as his Father and possesion?Ib returned to the land of nightmares..can she save the "Forgotten"?*On HIatus* Gomen Nasai!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Weiss Guetena was a famous artist known for his wonderful creations!I hope that one of you will create a long essay about your opinion on his artworks after the fieldtrip.."

The teacher immediately dissmised her class. All the students stood up and walk away to their desks,leaving a chocolate haired girl only in the classroom. Ib was her name, she was the daughter of a rich family. Being the only daughter, she was very lonely at her young age. No one dared to talk to her except when the times they needed in group projects and recitals. Ib was a generous and a smart student, that's why many of her classmates envied her for being treated as an elderly by their teachers. She wasn't a talker, she was also troubled for expressing her feelings to others. She can't cry in front of everyone even if she really want to. Even her parents is trying hard for her to be friendly.

Then the Gueterna Exhibit happened...

When she was nine, she and her parents visited Weiss Gueterna's museum. Then she passed out infront of a large painting called "Fabricated World". Then she has some sort of amnesia. She doesn't remember everything before that. But it just happened between minutes. Ib started to get a feeling like something is missing..and then she saw a very familiar painting that make her sadness burst out like she was already used at crying.

"Forgotten Portrait"

By the time she saw this,tears started rolling on her face. She couldn't tell why but she couldn't stop like she knew what really happened. Guilt washed over her after seeing the painting. The man is beautiful but was very frustrating after seeing him in this state. He looks like sleeping, lied on a bed of blue roses in his canvas,thorns surrounded him like it was trapping the man inside. Never letting go. He has purple hair with dark violet starburst intop,he is wearing a torned indigo coat with a green sleeveless shirt inside. Ib became attracted at the painting which made her visit the gallery again and again.

This was the 8th time she is seeing the painting again. You can't tell that she is happy but you can see in her eyes the joy of seeing the beautiful man once again.

Packing her things,Ib remembered her duty at the art club. She was a former member, for her love of paintings and the idolized sleeping man became her inspiration on joining the art club. She isn't very good at painting but you can tell her creativity by suggesting designs on the other members. The most thing that she is now focused with is the music club. She is a great student of playing the violin. Not like the others, she is very clam and graceful at playing the violin.

That is two of her talents.

Then she realized that she is now the only one left,she immediately left the room to her home.

Her feet lead her to the parking lot where car was placed. On her 16 years of age she is is now capable of driving a car and getting a license. She tossed her bag to the back seat and started the car then drove away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_She was walking in a hallway. Infront of her was a blue vase with a painting infront of her called "Eternal Blessing". She has a blue rose on her hand which she don't know where it came from. Then she put it in the vase full of water. The rose slowly recovered it's petals..._

_At first,Ib was confused at what is she doing...then she realized that she is not herself. It's like she was watching and unable to do anything. Ib turned around and saw a man. He was lying on the floor groaning. She approached on him then gave the blue flower.._

"_uggh..Huh?The pain's gone...ah?EEEEEKKK!Wha-what is it NOW?!There is nothing left for you to take!I tell YOU!",he jumped backwards, his butt landing on the floor._

_Ib chuckled but it seems that her body isn't. Afterall, she isn't controlling it. _

_He stood up still walking backwards then stopped._

"_...Wa..Wait..Could you be...someone from the gallery...?!"_

_Ib felt herself nodding._

"_So you are!Oh,Thank heavens!There's someone here besides me!",he smiled._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ib finally regained conciousness. She was lying on her bed,sweat rolling on her face. She rolled over to see her clock noted 3:50

"That early?", she groaned. She never expect some dream to wake her up in the middle of her sleep. Ib is finally got used in the dreams she is getting. Sometimes some blonde girl appears holding a pallete knife trying to kill her. That is her worst nightmare. Whenever she dreams of it she started screaming. The man in the purple hair was different to her. Whenever he appeared on her dreams..she felt safe...then she recognize the man to be the sleeping figure in the gallery. The man in the "Forgotten Portrait" was smiling at her,protecting her in the monsters in her dream.

Ib was very confused after seeing the painting talking to her in her ,it was just a dream right?It can never be true. She understands the man in the purple hair appearing in her dreams..but what about the blonde haired girl?She was smiling, wearing a green dress with white cuffs. They are holding hands together.

Ib is sure that it was just a dream..but there's a doubt that it might be a memory. But where?

She got an amnesia in the gallery but doesn't mean that the long adventure in her dream or memory might be the thing that happened there. She shooke away the thoughts in mind. Today was their fieldtrip and she wouldn't waste the early minutes of getting ready.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ib wore her dress that she wore when they visited the gallery when she is can't believe that it fits her well even she got older for 7 years. She fixed her red chest ribbon and packed her things.

A bracelet,her hankerchief that her mother gave to her in her ninth birthday,some snacks if she get hungry on the bus and a lemon candy she loves. After the visit in the gallery, she felt something hard on her pocket. It was a lemon candy. She don't know where it came from but she is pretty sure some friend gave it to her,not her parents,nor a stranger. She took a liking to it's taste. It's not very sour nor sweet either.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrived at the gallery.

Ib was the first one to come out in the bus. She immediately rushed towards the secod floor where the painting of the "Forgotten Portrait" rests. She didn't bother her classmates trying to catch up with her, asking where is she going. She ran until she bumped someone.

"Ow!",they both muttered after falling down.

"Watch where your're going miss..", a girl at the same age as her look at her with narrowed eyes.

Ib bowed down. She look at the lady with sapphire eyes and golden hair. She seems familiar to her but she didn't mind.

"Isn't he beautiful?",the girl turn towards a painting which Ib sees as the "Forgotten Portrait".

She then felt a tinge of jealousy over the girl who called her painting beautiful. The painting was clearly beautiful as it was before. There was the man whose eyes closed with thorns and blue flowers surrounding him. The canvas also has blue roses which Ib already notices since her first visit. The golden haired girl touched the frame.

"What do you think his name is?",she asked giggling before frowning after seeing Ib staring at the painting.

"Maybe Gavin?or Bleu?",she said almost chuckling at her joke but stopped when she notice that Ib is ignoring her.

"What's your name?"

Ib look at her finally before answering,"Ib"

"WOW!a very cute name Ib!I'm Sunny!Though it's a boyish name it's still fits me perfectly..SEE?",she twirled around making her hair fly for a second."My hair is golden!Look!Isn't it beautiful?He said also it's beautiful!",she giggled.

Ib started to narrow her eyes on her before looking again at the portrait.

"Ow!Your not much of a talker!But that's cute!",she said cheerfully before taking Ib's hand.

Ib blushed at her words but looked away..avoiding eye contact.

She patted Ib's back then turn her gaze again on the painting.

"He said that I was also cute!",Sunny look at her with happy eyes before skipping away.

"Oh!And I already know what kind of name I'll give him!",she stopped at his tracks and tilted his head to Ib."I think the name Sapphire is good to him..but he's a boy..so..."

Ib suddenly felt pain on his head.

_Garry..._

"Garry..",she muttered silently. Sunny heard the name that fell to the other girl's lips. "Garry?",she look at the portrait waiting for a sign of approval then she chuckled."Maybe?It fits him really well..Hehehe!Bye,Garry...Oh!And thank you Ib!",she said before finally walking away without no turning back.

Ib was left silent on his own,staring at the painting she named. A small smile formed on her lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And this is the embodiment of the spirit..look at this rose!Isn't it beautiful?",the teacher glared at the other students who is busy taking pictures of themselves. She already knew that her students won't even pay attention to arts. But there's one student who caught her attention,Ib. She was very intelligent and very fond of arts. She started to think that maybe Ib has a great future.

"Students..we are here for your fieldtrip!Not for pictorial..",she said in a chided voice tht caught all her student's attention.

She turned around to find Ib,not with them,staring at a painting of a man surrounded by blue roses and prickly walked away,leaving the other pupils roam around the gallery.

"How are you Ib?",she greeted before looking at the painting. Her jaw dropped at amazement.

A feminine man was sleeping in the portrait. He was surrounded by blue roses..the more you zoomed in the painting,he turned more beautiful than he was. He has a very unique hair color. This made her eyes fantasize the beautiful painting that Weiss Gueterna made.

"Good taste Ladies.."

They both turned around to see an old looking lady around her mid 30's.

"You see,this painting is one of the most mysterious artworks Gueterna made",she frowned then smiled again,"It never have a date where it was made nor information why Gueterna made his grandchildren nor his children knew why he made to see he was very a beautiful man...by his clothes..you can't even tell if he live in the last centuries..",she touched the painting with her shaking hands.

"What does it represent?",Ib asked.

"Maybe it was about a man..loss in love",the teacher suggested.

The old lady smiled but shook her head,"I was wondering if he was alone...of all of Gueterna's artworks,he is the only one normal has many emotions on his face that we can't understand like-"

"It's a Forgotten Portrait...of course he will be is alone by himself. He is forgotten..",Ib silently whispered like she is going to burst all her emotions inside of her. The two elderly exchange Old Lady was the first one to smile at her."You are great at observing artworks than me Little Lady..we should exchange works,since I was already in my ages",she joked.

"I wonder if someone will remember him someday..",Ib muttered to herself before following her teacher.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:Hey guys!I tried to make a second chapter before our Exam starts this Wednesday. Whoo..I wished I already have the power to do both things!I'm making this chapter to fill up my updates before I finally focus on my ...see you on Saturday then!**_

Chapter 2

2 years before(at this time,Ib was 14)

Weiss Gueterna,the famous artist who made a thousand of artworks,paintings and owned a family,whom he shared secrets with. He owns all his artworks,he made all them...

But what if someone took his place away from him?

_Mary..._

The last artwork of Gueterna. She turned alive,she made a friend from the outside world,she wanted to leave but she can't without leaving someone inside her hell. She controlled all Gueterna's is a bad daugther to Gueterna. So that's why her friend punished 's why she was dragged to hell. She did bad things,she killed her other friend,she wanted to kill her only friend and now..she ws burned into ashes.

_The Forgotten Portrait..._

At the painting of the "Forgotten Portrait",lies a purple haired man asleep within the blue roses,long prickly thorns covered his body like it's protecting him from was surrounded by paintings and artworks,smiling blue dolls crept all around him,headless statues where all fours staring at the sleeping figure infront of them.

The man was a sign that he was waking up.

"Who..who are you?",he voice sounded like he haven't used it for is actually put his knees to his chest and cornered hisself at the edge,the thorns still attached to his body.

"Who..who are you?Please..tell me ...who am I?Where am I?",he asked in the most quivering voice.

The blue dolls started giggling.

"Of course!You don't know who you are!Look at your painting!",a smiling blue doll took a step forward an pointed something beside him. The blue eyed adult followed the direction where the blue doll is pointing,

There was a portrait of a man sleeping,surrounded by blue flowers and has lavender hair(at the first chapter his hair was describe as purple but I decided it has to be Lavender)with dark purple starburst on wears a a dark blue coat with a green sleeveless 's looks is very feminine and his skin is very man touched the painting trying to figure what does the doll mean. He observed the painting.

"_The Forgotten Painting"_

He suddenly felt a little strange after seeing the felt loneliness and he could analize what does the doll mean he was already interrupted by the others.

"Can't you understand?You are forgotten!You also forgotten yourself!You are all alone!No one cares about you!Because no one remembers you!"

The wicked grin the doll made was followed by was huddled himself in the corner but the thorns pulled him away from edge and covered him by it's was covering him.

"Please..stop..",he forming on his face."LEAVE ME ALONE!",he shouted with fear as they slowly disappear.

"Oh!But your always alone!',it happily smirked then disappeared along with the others.

The Sleeping Portrait shuddered when the blue room where he was was getting trembled,hands gripping hard on the thorns that keeping him.

"He-help me!PLEASE!LET ME OUT OF HERE!IT'S DARK!PLEASE!DON'T LEAVE ME!I'm all alone..",he sobbed before the darkness engulfed him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Our plan works!",a lady wearing a blue dress crawled beside the doll who was followed by upper body was the only thing that was out of the painting,must because of the way she was made without any lower body just like Lady in Red and her other name was Lady in blue doll look at her and gave a small wicked smile.

"I know!How about we visit the Gallery once again?I'm sure the "Forgotten" already changed it!"

The others agreed and went to the gallery where they really belonged.

As they expected,the gallery was fact,it was more beautiful to their eyes. Mary was the one who designed this Gallery,and now that the "Forgotten" was now in gallery was now colorless and full of creepy things golden yellow sun that Mary is hard to draw was changed into a dark tainted sketchpad Mary made was no longer colorful but was was continue exploring the whole Gallery turned out to be more like a rooms has are new artworks are scary and the others are mad and crazy.

The Gallery they knew...was gone..and changed into a more devilish canvases was can be nauseousonce you see this place but the paintings and sculptures didn't much like it more than Mary's world.

"Now is the start if the "Forgotten's" Gallery.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sleeping man woke up again,this time he was really all alone in the blue are no creepy dolls around nor weird statues without ends or scary mannequins infront of sighed before realizing that the thorns still covered his body.

The loneliness of his heart returns..and he started to cry again.

"I'm really alone...Everyone left me..I was forgotten..",he hugged himself buried his face to his the crying turned into sobs,he turned to the painting behind him.

'There's something wrong',he painting was undamaged but the man in the portrait was something was ripped in the suddenly thought of his face.

'What do I look like?',he asked curious,he explored the whole only saw a blue vase with a painting infront "Eternal Blessing",a small coffee table with a red and blue rose grabbed the two roses.

The red one was in good health while the blue rose was already close to wither.

"Oh..poor you..",he remembered the vase on the other side and decided to put the two roses there.

"You Know...",he whispered,playing the little blue flower.

"Blue means an Impossible Miracle,right?I wonder why you have a red rose while blue means loneliness..."

He touched the red rose by his two hands obeserving it.

"You..are you a worthy friend for ?",he asked with a serious tone in his voice.

_Silence..._

"Well then!I'll leave you two!',he happily jogged away from the place to the portrait.

"I wonder where did he go?",he asked the blue roses blooming after he got in the cage like thorns."Well..I wonder if I could see myself too",he dreamed looking in the ceiling before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_What's your name?"_

"_I don't know..I don't remember"_

"_Really?That's good then!'_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_So you can be mine!"_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

The lavender haired man woke up look at his surroundings blocked by the thorns covering stood up ignoring the thorns that keep pulling him to finally realized he was in a different room was noticed that the room was painted red now.

"Where am I?",he turned around to the thorns behind him.

_I wonderif someone will remember him someday..._

"What's that?",he jumped after hearing the voice that echoed through walls.

"Maybe a hallucination..",he muttered..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thank you for reviewing!**

Chapter 1

Ib stared at the paintings she pass,not bothering the people that bumped into her.

She roamed around the gallery without looking at the other felt her feet leading her to a familiar place...or a familiar painting...

Once again,she bumped to another the person noticing it was Sunny again...

"Really careless am I?",she chuckled rubbing her stared at her before turning away when she felt a hand over her arm."Where are you going?"

Sapphire blue eyes caught her brown ones like hypnotizing her. Ib didn't answer instead she yanked her hand away from Sunny like something made her angry.

Ib never did that to a stranger before but there's a feeling that she already knew Sunny even their first encounter was just insides is screaming that she should run away from this girl while her brain registered that Sunny was just a kid like her,she can't harm looked at her with an apologizing frown and bowed her head,ashamed of what she did to an aqquaintance.

"Sorry for my manners..",she apologized."Sunny..",she almost choked the name on her 's something on this girl that make her actions touching her arm made her angry at all.

Sunny smiled reaching Ib's hands which Ib is already irritated shake them vigorously and giggled,"I'm happy to cross our paths together again Ib!I'm very happy!"

Ib twitched in irritation but she hid it with a can see her body trembling..in fear,irritation and forget all the suspicions as Sunny dragged her to a familiar looking painting called "Fabricated World".Ib reread it again and again then she understands the meaning was a fake world which means another world she thought. She move her head to the side to see Sunny,eyes in fear.

"What's wrong Sunny?",she wasn't really a talker but she felt something that made her worry.

"I'm fine Ib!",she cheerfully smiled and again pulled away from the painting.

"Let's go Ib!Let's find another interesting painting!Shall we?"

Before Ib yanked her hand away again Sunny pulled her strongly away from the backs facing the painting..

And on a second blueish writing appeared on it.

"COME WITH US ! WELCOME BACK IB! WELCOME BACK MARY !...

-THE FORGOTTEN PORTRAIT"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Come on Gale!Your no fun at all ya know!",a teenage male voice echoed the room followed by laughter.

The man with a long violet hair tied in a ponytail and purple eyes glared at the man who bothered the other artworks by his mentally slapped himself for reminding his Father about Gueterna's anniversary of death.

"Gale!What do you think?",the lavender haired man asked,holding an amount of different colored flowers the mannequins handed to him.

Gale stared at him for a moment then chuckled,"You think like a kid Father.."

The man before him smiled..never in those years inside the gallery the "Forgotten" smiled before. Yes..The "Forgotten" is Gale's father and now the king of the Gallery Weiss Gueterna.

Gale was as the same age as the "Forgotten",you can tell by their looks and features. Gale was like the "Forgotten",he also has the same hair as the "Forgotten" but muh more darker that it turned into violet. His hair was longer and tied into a pony wears a black coat similar to his father but more lighter than the coat the "Forgotten" inside wears was a blue t-shirt and black pants with matching black shoes. He was really the son of the "Forgotten".

"Hey!Gale!What do you think this look?",the "Forgotten" smiled at his son with full of pride after decorating his whole room with blue flowers.

Every artworks has their own designated rooms. It depends whether they like it or just roam around the gallery. The "Forgotten",who was already King didn't mind what he picks...he made these choices for the others anyway.

Gale was his assistance..in short his right hand to help him "Forgotten" is a little child thinker so he is afraid of the dark,loves to play and has fondness over cute,messy and bloody things. You can say he's mad because of his personality. He is sometimes happy and sometimes isolated. Gale is the only one who can comfort him..because he is always at his side.

Some Artworks are afraid of him. Not because of his position of being King but his handling of things. He can quite be moody at times but he has show great kindness to everyone in the Gallery. Gale is the one they are afraid of the most. He was very violent towards them that even all the Ladies are trembling to approach him. He resembles the "Forgotten" much but it didn't copied it's personality.

"You..get off my feet!",Gale shouted while yanking the blue doll's hair that was hugging him. He hated when someone touches him.

The "Forgotten" laughed hard after seeing Gale kicking the doll away from the room.

"You shouldn't be rude like that Gale.."

Gale gave an apologetic look at his father,"sorry.."

The "Forgotten" nodded then went back on what he is doing,decorating his room.

The King's room was very neat,very very neat exactly. His painting was on the front wall and on the other side was a easel with a canvas hidden by a curtain. There were many paint brushes and paint on a coffee table and a small chair beside it. On the other side was a vase with 4-7 flowers inside:blue,yellow,violet,red and many others.

The rest of the room was completely empty.

"Gale..did you remember something about me?", The "Forgotten" asked his son without looking at him. There was no answer but he heard Gale sighed before leaving him in his room..

"It's still impossible isn't?",he asked himself..not noticing Gale was eavesdropping on the other side.

"Anyway!Let's finish this Pauli!",he gestured the mannequin beside him to help him arrange the blue flowers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tch!He was still high-spirited at getting his memories!",a large mannequin was kicked to the side and smashed into tiny fragments. Specks of blood flew around the hallway where a violet haired man was walking on. On his side was 2 women crawling and trying to catch up with his fast walking pace.

"All he could think was that!and that!",he cannot keep his anger anymore. Every artwork he passed is never left without any bruise or blood dripping from their bodies. Gale stopped after hearing the other blue dolls chatters behind him.

"HAVE YOU HEARD?IB IS BACK!MARY IS BACK!THEY CAME HERE TO PLAY WITH US!"

"I DON'T THINK SO ...I GOT A DOUBT THAT THE 'FORGOTTEN' WILL REMEMBER HIS MEMORIES..."

"DON'T WORRY!MARY IS BACK !SHE IS HERE TO RULE US AGAIN!WE DON'T NEED HIM ANYMORE!"

"I STILL VOTE FOR THE "FORGOTTEN"..DIDN'T YOU SEE THE GALLERY?THE GALLERY IS MUCH MORE PRETTIER!IT'S MUCH BETTER THAN MARY'S"

"YEAH..THE "FORGOTTEN"'S GALLERY MUCH INTEREST ME THAN MARY'S COLORFUL WORLD!"

"HEHEHEHEHE!YOU IDIOTS!MARY'S MUCH MORE FUN!"

"YEAH!MARY IS MUCH MORE FUN!SHE HAS NO CHILD LIKE GALE!THE "FORGOTTEN" NEVER PAID ATTENTION TO US ..HE JUST MADE GALE AND MADE HIM HIS OWN SON!"

"SHHH!GALE MIGHT HEAR YOU!"

"I am already",Gale gave a warning tone at them to stop bickering.

He hated when someone talk about him and especially his father..

"You..scram!",he walls disoriented and the floor starts other paintings were horrified as the floor crumbled and the blue dolls were dragged by hands ..

"DON'T MESS WITH ME YOU USELESS MONSTERS!DON'T EVER SPEAK A WORD AT MY BACK..DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT ME..ESPECIALLY MY FATHER!"

HE...

IS...

MINE...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:**_**Took me hours to finish this story!Oh!By the way!Thanks for reviewing again..if you are a little confused..Gale was not Weiss Gueterna's artwork but The "Forgotten's". He is capable of controlling the gallery because he very related to the you think this is yaoi..Never!It's about a father and son relationship, the being that hids inside your heart, friendship and saving what's lost..**_

_**I don't want to spoil all..see ya!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Thank you for reviewing...Only 2 reviews*puppy dog eyes*!SORRY for not updating for a long time!My Laptop broke and all my documents are erased...**

**Anyway!Let's get to the start!**

**Gale:Can I meet Ib now?**

**SamC:Not yet Gale..**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 4

Ib followed the golden-haired girl away from the painting. She don't know why but she got a feeling that she needed to get out of her 's when she heard a soft "thud" coming from the 16 year old girl turn around to see a familiar sense of deja'vu when the lights flickered,separating her hand with Sunny.

"Ib?",the sound echoed through the halls until it slowly disappeared like a bubble.

Ib panicked after separating her hand to turn around to see no one,just chocolate-haired girl decided to calm herself down and explore first the gallery if there's any living life in the place.

Soft tap sounds can be heard as she walk around the took a round of circles but no people can be seen nor Sunny can be found. She really is alone on the gallery.

That's when an idea popped into her mind.

"Maybe I could just get out of here..",she whispered to herself before running through the entrance. She reached for the doorknob but it can't budge. The door cannot be opened.

"Strange..there must be a key around here..",she thought passed many paintings to get a clue of her situation.A key to the locked door...then she realized...

"Why must be the door locked on the inside?"

Ib didn't hesitate to come back again to the entrance door to clarify her she's right,the door is locked on the inside. She scratched the back of her head for more ideas to get out of the gallery.

There's a tingling feeling brushed through her skin and she walk on her heels,ignoring the cold temperature on the seems like hours and Ib was very exhausted on stopped on the "Embodiment of the Spirit" only to see the rose shrink to a size of a normal flower. Ib picked it and hid it on her pocket."How come this flower turned little?"

After caressing the flower in her pocket to make sure it's secured,she heard a "click" coming from the entrance door. Ib was confused on what's happening but decided to follow her instinct and opened to the door,meeting a room with lots of coloring books,drawings and only thing that immediately stole her attention from the things on the ground was a small canvas with a painting of a girl with golden hair and yellow eyes.

"Sunny?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gale has enough.

He can't stand anymore the childishness of his father anymore.

There is a thing that snapped inside of him.

"STOP IT!"

His voice echoed the whole gallery making the other artworks shiver in fear. The "Forgotten" remained emotionless infront of his so called "son".The "Forgotten" was ruining his room for hours and Gale is mad for his father caused a whole mess.

"Gale is a big Meanie!",The "Forgotten" pouted in an almost angelic torn sleeve cuffs covered his slender hands as he make a fake couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose to keep his anger burst. He didn't even understand what's happening to his Father's personality.

"I TOLD YOU GALE...HE IS NOT WHAT WE THOUGHT TO BE..."

"YEAH..SISTER'S RIGHT!YOU SHOULD DISPOSE HIM!YOU CAN CONTROL US!YOUR'RE POWERFUL THAN HIM!"

"I didn't told you to suggest such a worthless idea...I also didn't told you to keep your mouth's open and blabber...besides I know your motives...you just want that pathetic Bitch back here ...",he spat mencingly at the dolls behind him. Neither the "Forgotten " heard nor he reacted after the words Gale spoke. He just stood there looking at his son with a confusing look.

"Seventeen at looks but thinking like a 5 year old..",Gale muttered after clamping his hands on his face.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So...your name is Ib then?",the familiar man smiled at her. Ib mentally smiled back but now she isn;t even controlling her body. There's a feeling that she wanted to hug the man infront of him like she haven't seen hi m more many years.

"Come on!Let's go out of this place!",the purple head guy reached his hands towards Ib's. Ib felt her body moving and her hands entwined together with the big slender fingers.

"Ib..we are going to leave here together right?",Sunny's voice appeared on her mind.

She turn around to see Sunny,but not the Sunny she saw in the gallery but a girl with a Green dress,white cuffs,doll shoes and a small pallet knife on her hand. Her head is bowed down to cover her eyes which Ib suddenly gets don't know what to do but there's something on the girl before her that make her quiver in fear or worst...run .

"You won't leave me here,right?"

The same yellow colored eyes connected to the chocolate suddenly tensed when a hand reached to her's realizing it's the girl's hand unoccupied.

"TOGETHER...RIGHT?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ib finally woke up on her strange dream. She is exploring the gallery with two people that is familiar with her. She passed out running around the whole gallery. Ib turned around looking at the room she is resting on. There were coloring books,drawings,creepy dolls and a painting hanged on the wall wiith a picture of a girl with golden hair and yellow eyes. She is the same as Sunny but there is a hint of anger in her eyes. Her green dress was torned out. Ib felt aslight pang of guiltiness after seeing the girl's dress ruined but she didn't mind and walk away.

Once Ib opened the door,there is a different place infront of her. A place that is familiar to her...

"Ib?"

Ib turned around and suddenly hugged by a golden haired girl which she recognized as Sunny.

"Why are you here?",the chocolate haired girl it's now her turn to ask.

Sunny hesistated to answer but she just confidently told her friend the answers. She was suddenly get dragged in a painting a woman in red. The woman was smiling genuinely at her saying she finally came back at the gallery. Ib just listened to her without asking anything back but keeping in mind that Sunny may have a connection at the situation they are in.

They are walking on the big corridors with different paintings on each walls. Then they stopped.

"Sunny..don't you think there's something weird in the gallery?",Ib muttered face to face with her friend,remembering the girl in the canvas.

Sunny smiled sheepishly before turning around to examine the paintings on her left,which Ib followed.

The first painting was like a large blade with a rope tied on it's above. The second painting was the large blade slowly getting higher. The third painting repeats the same as the second but turning only higher. It also happen on the next paintings they saw but on the seventh painting,the blade was gone.

"Huh-"

"Sunny!"

CRAGSHHHHHHHH!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: A short chapter...*sighs* I have the rights to have a cliffhanger you know..*dodges the knife thrown*. I only have 2 reviews..and it's highly depressing...*sulks in the corner* But nevermind!I can still hope that there will be lot of reviews...And remember! I can't update everyday...*turn earphones on before my mother starts bickering about my assignments***

Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hey Guys!*sparkles eyes***

**To MetaWolf56**

**Yeah,it is kinda similar to "The Labyrinth of the Blue King" because I was inspired by the story plot!I was kinda a bishounen fan and a "possessive" lover. I want guys possessive!It makes them look sexy!Hahahahaha!Oh!And the misplaced commas you say?It was kinda hard actually since my keyboard has errors but I'm trying hard to correct the mistakes!THANK YOU FOR THE CONCERN!*bows head***

**To an extra patron**

**I don't want to give any spoilers though but!I think I can give you a clue!Gale is an artwork made by the "Forgotten" or "Garry",he is just like Mary but he didn't want to go out to the 's just say...Gale is Garry's other side or is trapped in the gallery for years without no accompany..what would he feel?Bingo!You will know it!**

**As for Ib and Sunny,Sunny...familiar isn't?Sunny will be the anagonists here!hahahahaha!You can say that she is Mary but she isn' !Confusing isn't?Oh!Ib and Sunny's relationship?It was more like friendship!*sparkle eyes***

**Clue:Ib was the caused of all of this!**

**Gale:What?I'm a shadow?*cries***

**Samc:Ahhh!No don't cry!*cries too***

**Ib:...**

**Sunny:Ib?Do you want me to shut her up?**

**Samc:Don't turn to Yandere mode!**

**Sunny:So?I only obey Ib!So shut up!*glares icily***

**Samc:Scary!*hugs Gale***

**Garry:Hey!Why I'm still tied up here?!*whines***

**Mary:When I could meet Ib?*tears forming on her eyes***

**Samc:I'm sorry Mary,I needed to make Sunny a star here!Don't worry you'll come at the story when the time is ready!*winks***

**Mary:Then I'll be with Ib again!*hugs Ib***

**Ib:*smiles***

**Sunny:No fair!I want to hug Ib too!*hugs Ib***

**Garry:Uwaaahhhh!Please let me off this ropes!*struggles***

**Oh!The dialouges in the Ib game didn't perfectly match this I'm trying to make their conversations on the Flashbacks look like the ones in the game.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 5**

(Ib Pov)

I cringed in pain. What happened?I slowly open my eyes to see a large blade landed infront of me.

A green cloth on it's side-

"Sunny!",I shouted with worry. There's no way that she-no!Calm yourself Ib!There's no way Sunny can die!She couldn't die!

I stand up only to fall down massaging my hurt ankle. "It's sprained",I muttered while touching the red spot. Then how can I find Sunny?She is here somewhere.

I crawled to the blade to lift it up,getting a chance if Sunny is on the other side. Once that I reached the sharp blade,it lifts up by itself. It was slowly getting pulled to the ceiling. I gasped in disbelief. Just what kind of world is this?

I felt tears forming on my eyes. Why?I'm scared...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ib?Are you scared?"

"There's something in my pocket,can you get it for me?"

Ib reached the coat pocket then she felt a small hard thing that brushed her fingers. She hesitated at once before looking at the lavender haired man before her. The man only smiled with his blue eyes reflecting Ib's. She smiled back,taking the small hard thing that is actually round. She examine the thing realizing it is a candy.

"It's a lemon candy,I wanted you to have it"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's that?!I touched my forehead. Is that a memory?From where?

Something is wrong here...

I was on a crawling position,which is very painful. I don't know why but I felt nauseous. I stood up,my legs still shaking on the ground. Once I finally keep my legs still and in balance,the pain is gone. I raise my brow in confusion then remembered the red rose I got on the other room. I must have crushed it!

Panick immediately possessed me as I reached my pocket to grab the red rose. Gladly,it was not actually ruined but only withered for about 2 petals. I sighed in relief. I stared at the rose for a minute then realization took me. I must have a connection in this flower.

Experimenting isn't actually safe for kids but I'm a grown adult. I touched the petal then plucked it harshly. Then I felt sick, something's crashing inside of me. I notice that I have gashes on my arms and on the other who was new.

I shivered."I am connected with this flower?But why?"

"Ib?Ib?Ib!",the familiar voice make my scaredness go away. It was Sunny!

"Sunny!",I shouted back,finding the last echo of her voice. She didn't answer back that made me worry even more.

Then I saw a flash of green on the corner. It was Sunny!

"Ib!",she shouted happily lunging at me with open arms.

I hugged her back,"What happened to you?"

"The blade crashes to me when you pushed me away and I ended up landing on the this corner. I fell unconsious after that!",there were tears on her eyes,"I thought you're gone Ib!"

Her hug tightened and I was the one whose hold loosen. She buried her face to my shoulders,sobbing uncontrollably. I patted her head to make her stop but she still hung tightly around my neck.

"It's fine Sunny,I'm here..",I cooed.

She looked me to the eyes.

"We will leave together here,right Ib?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ib?Gaaaary?"

"Ib?!Garry?!WHERE ARE YOU!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Without any hesitation,I pushed her back away. I don't know why but I'm terrified. What's happening to me?!

"Ib?Are you okay?",she look at me with concern eyes.

No...this must not happen...

What is this feeling?

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(The Forgotten Pov)**

I look at my surroundings. Everything here is the same, blue painted walls, blue vases, blue dolls, everywhere I look is always blue?

What's the reason I'm here?

I gently rose on my thorny bed. It doesn't hurt me though it feels uncomfortable. How many hours I'm asleep?

I stretch my arms and then my fingertips. It's gonna be a long day for me since Gale left. He is the only one that keeps me accompany even there are annoying dolls around. I much prefer the silent mannequins helping me decorate this room. I stood up then brushed off the dust on my coat then back to my childish routine.

"Let's go Pauli!"I chirped carrying him to my box. Pauli is a mannequin and he is very helpful compared to the other artworks who just blabber around. I don't care anyway as long they don't mess up with my mood.

"**Feeling Alone**?"

I turn around facing a silhoutte of a girl. She was smaller than me and she reminds me of...someone?

"**That's how I feel when Ib left me..**."

"Who are you?",my voice suddenly came out.

"**Did you feel anger**?"

I stood there silent.

"**Are you curious?About your past?Everything?About that so called son of yours?About you?**"

That's when I broke.

"Who are you?Wwhat do you mean?"

"**You're afraid aren't you?Your afraid to them...You are alone...You don't want to be alone...just like me..**"

I glared at nothingness.

"**Don't you want to get out of here?To know everything you want to know?To be freed from this hell?**"

"I don't know what you're talking about..and this place is not hell!I'm not alone!I have Gale!I have them!",I pointed at Pauli and the other dolls around me.

"**Oh?Your art?You made him!In fact,he won't come here if didn't you made him**"

"What are you...talking about?",my voice is low. Probably of all the words she's saying.

"**He would even betray you if you aren't useless...You are just a replacement here!If she didn't kill me you wouldn't have ended here!**"

She?Who's she?What is she talking about?

Before I ask many questions, she suddenly vanished.

"Who are you talking to Father?"

"Gale?",I look at him with confused eyes. What if she spoke the truth?Gale is just using me. They are just using me here...

"Who are you talking to earlier?",his voice become husky. I become afraid. Is he angry at me?

"No-no one's talking to me Gale..I'm not talking to someone either!Ho-how come you arrive here early?I thought you fix some matters at the gallery?",I tried to keep my voice calm but I can't fight the fear in my voice who is overcoming mine's.

"Nah,I thought you might became lonely without me Father so I quickly finished my bussiness so I can get here in advance",he smiled sincerely at me.

Somehow,Gale is hiding something from me...but what is it?

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N:WHOOO!Long chapter!(for me of course)**

**Mother:*comes in***

**Me:*automatically raises hand* Wait!Let me finish this!**

**Mother:Hurry up!You have school tomorrow!**

**Me:Gee!Scaaaary!**

**I hope it makes you happy guys!*bows*I need to review my NAT!HAHAHAHA!**

**Mother:SHUT THAT LAPTOP OFFFF!**

**Me:Spare my Laptop!*cries***

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
